Feobin: Towns and Cities (Post.C)
Mainland '''Vrulo''' This is a prosperous city within Feobin, the [[The Knights of Enigma|Knights of Enigma]]'s stronghold is located here. The council building is housed at the centre of the city, a tall obelisk, crafted of pearlescent marble and dark veins of obsidian that wrap around the structure. Small widows are littered throughout, wide enough for those within to mount a volley against any who oppose the council. The council building goes as far below ground as it does above. There are very few who know what lies on the bottom floors of the council building, some have a vague idea, while others believe deeply in the rumours spread by members of the support crew. With such a large stronghold at the centre of the city there is a large militia that upholds peace and law within Vrulo. The Knights of Enigma are not charged with this task, they have a much higher purpose across the country. Vrulo's militia are highly trained and are amongst the strongest, second only to Calveil's elite army: The Vrechos. '''Arhria''' A city on the northernmost point in Feobin, it has a focused trade system that efficiently utilises their large ports. They are largely responsible with providing supplies to refugees in Quisora. Food and clean water is shipped monthly to areas in need. In current times the political system is a little rocky, the [[Arhria Officials|town officials]] are doing their best to keep things moving smoothly but off the back of a coup things are still a little shaky. Jezabel is keeping things running, the trade and aid to Quisora has not yet been disrupted. The population of Arhria is content with their new mayor, having aided her in rising to power. However there are whispers of an Anti-Jezabel faction rising in the underbelly: The Dulo Revolt. Overall Arhria has a rich diversity of races, each helping boost the culture and pleasent atmosphere in and around Arhia. '''Avivin''' '''Batonu''' A large city that is built amongst the ruins of Batira. The battle of Batira was a scar on the history of Feobin, and those who chose to settle amongst the ruins have found themselves studying the conflict and learning how to prevent another tragedy. Residents of Batonu travel as peacekeepers throughout Feobin. "Onu" in Irian means fresh start. Once the dust of the battle settled the survivors renamed the city Batonu and began rebuilding their home. The architecture is an interesting and beautiful blend of old ruins and new builds. Large portions of rubble have been carved into gorgeous statues and fountains. Some fallen temples were rebuilt entirely, replicating the old style as closely as possible. The atmosphere of Batonu is often celebratory and jovial. There are numerous festivals throughout the year that draw people from across the world to take part and party in the city of second chances. Various streamers and lanterns are hung, the streets are alight with a warm glow. The festivals in Bantonu are always a spectacle and the residents somehow always outdo themselves year to year. = '''Clermur''' '''Cobigo''' '''Gremur''' '''Lorah''' '''Mossley''' '''Roalimar''' '''Tammase''' '''Vitrotou''' Islands '''Calveil''' The biggest island along Feobin's coast line and home to one of the oldest fortresses on the material plane. Over the years the fort itself has expanded to take up a larger portion of the island, however the fighting force has remained roughly the same size. The Vrechos, are an elite army that moves as one, orders are absolute and weakness is not tolerated. Calveil is used as a home for this army, thousands of soliders living and training together on an isolated island. Naturally this military presence has deterred many from settling on Calveil, although there is a small cluster of villages towards the northern end of the island. The higher ups in the military hold the most power on the island, and run it with savage efficiency. General Damakos '''Cipher' '' Bevarvane, acts as a monarch to those who are not enlisted into the Vrechos and ensures that all the villagers are living good peaceful lives. The military drills are conducted in the South to limit disruption to the civilians. The fortress itself sits central to the island. Protected by high walls and well trained soldiers. There is no where on the island that does not have a military presence of some form, considering the primary purpose of Calveil is to train soldiers, this is highly surprising. '''Drywich''' '''Halihill Archipelago ''' Landmarks